Accident By Fate
by Acid-Rayne
Summary: Kagome finds deceit among her friends. When she runs she ends up in a cold Taiyoukai's arms. Will feelings bloom? Will Kagome over come her greatest fear? Who will protect her from death at the hands of someone she loves? Review what you read pleaze
1. A New Home

Accident by Fate  
  
"Inuyasha it has 6 shards in its wing!" Kagome yelled notching arrow. They were fighting a Ko-tori youkai that had had shards. It's was most likely sent by Naraku and its power enhanced by the shards.  
  
"Which wing?" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the Tetsusaiga at it. The oni bird flapped it's wings towards the attack and sent it right back at Inuyasha. He flew back into tree and the Tetsusaiga reverted back to the rusty sword as it flew from his hands. "Damn." He groaned as he stumbled up.  
  
Miroku and Sango had been injured and Kilala was standing watch over their limp bodies. Kagome saw no other help for her so she aimed the arrow at the Ko-toris heart and let it fly. "Hit the mark!" She yelled. The arrow glowed bright pink and penetrated the bird's flesh right in the chest. Kagome ran over to the bird who was rapidly healing and stabbed an arrow in its wing. The bird turned to dust and all that was left was the 6 jewel shards. "Yes!" She yelled.  
  
Remembering the others she ran over to where Kilala was and looked at Sango and Miroku. The houshi had only a few scratches and had been knocked unconscious; it was the same general thing for the Taijia. Kagome ran over to where Inuyasha was still trying to stand up. "Stay down Inuyasha you got hurt pretty bad." Kagome said looking at the huge gash in his side.  
  
"Feh I don't want your help wench." Inuyasha replied once again trying to stand up. After a couple of fruitless tries he slumped in defeat against the tree. Kagome pulled gauze out of her bag, alcohol and cloths. She put the cloth up to the mouth of the bottle and tipped it over. She then put it to the wound. Inuyasha hissed in pain as Kagome cleaned his wound. She wrapped the gauze around him and smiled.  
  
"There now at least it won't be infected." Kagome said happily.  
  
"I said I didn't need your help." Inuyasha growled out finally standing up.  
  
Kagome ignored him and went to wake up Sango, Miroku and find Shippo. He had left during the battle and Kag was happy but just a little worried.  
  
"Shippo. The fight is over you can come out now." Kagome called sweetly. Then sure enough out of the bushes bounded her little kit still in one piece. He hopped up on her shoulder and smiled brightly.  
  
"Momma that was so awesome I mean it took Inuyasha a while to even hit the demon and you took it out with 2 shots!" Shippo said overly dramatic.  
  
"Yes that deserves a rewards Lady Kagome. It was very heroic of you." Miroku said as his hand inched closer to Kagome's butt. Grab! Scream. SLAP!  
  
"Miroku you hentai!!" Kagome yelled slapping him. "Why in the seven hells did you do that?"  
  
"I told you that the act deserved a reward did I not. Why did you want something more?" Miroku said with a glint in his eye. Thump.  
  
Sango hit with her Hiraikotsu and he once again fell unconscious. "Yes that was quiet amazing nee-san." Sango said hugging Kagome.  
  
"It wasn't that much of a deal. I've kill a thousand more demons then this wench has." Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
"I think Inuyasha's pride is hurt!" Shippo said in a singsong voice.  
  
"I'll show you hurt! You little rabbis ridden fox!" Inuyasha yelled making a grab for the kit.  
  
"Ah mommy save me!" Shippo yelled as he hurried to Kagome's head.  
  
"Inuyasha sit." Kagome said calmly as Inu did a face plant.  
  
"Oi wench why the hell did you do that?!" Inuyasha yelled after he got up out of his crater. "You could have injured me even more!" He yelled some more.  
  
Kagome's eyes got glazed over and she started crying. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to hurt you." She cried. Shippo scowled at Inuyasha and patted Kagome on the back.  
  
Inuyasha's face faltered as he saw the droplets on her cheeks but returned to glaring her. 'I can't get soft remember your promise.' Inuyasha thought to him self.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Inuyasha had smelled Kikyo's scent and went in search of her and found the dead miko sitting peacefully in a tree. "Ah Inuyasha I see your sharp nose has once again found me." She said sarcastically. "Inuyasha do you love me." Kikyo asked as Inuyasha climbed up to her on the same branch.  
  
"Hai I do." Inuyasha said staring into her chocolate eyes.  
  
"You know if you and my incarnate find the rest of shards and complete the jewel we can either kill the girl or wish for Naraku to never had existed." Kikyo said leaning into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Inuyasha contemplated this for a long while. He knew and liked Kagome but her loved Kikyo more than anything. "I say we kill her. It's our only option, it we wish Naraku to never to have existed then we could mess up the world." Inuyasha said hugging Kikyo back.  
  
"I hoped you would say that. Aishiteru Inuyasha." Kikyo said smiling maliciously while hugging him.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
"Hello Inuyasha anybody home?" Kagome asked waving a hand in front of his face. He came out of his stupidor and grabbed the hand.  
  
"Stop it wench I'm right her." He snapped. He jerked his head to the side and sniffed. "I'm going somewhere you can do whatever until I get back." He said running off.  
  
"Inuyasha wait! Your wound needs to be healed!" Kagome yelled at his retreating form. She put Shippo on Sango's shoulder and said: "Watch him I'll ne right back. I need to catch him he shouldn't be moving around." Kagome said as she to ran off in the same direction.  
  
Kagome finally caught up with Inuyasha when he stopped in a field. She skidded to a stop when she saw he was talking to someone. That someone she realized was Kikyo. They saw down on the ground as Kag went and hid behind bush.  
  
"So koi is everything going in the right direction?" Kikyo asked sweetly.  
  
"Hai, Kagome doesn't suspect a thing. I'll let her lead me to the shards until she leads me to Naraku and then dispose of her." Inuyasha said coldly. Kikyo smiled warmly as if she was alive.  
  
"Good the sooner the girl and Naraku are gone the sooner we can live our lives in peace. Right to the end." Kikyo said as she kissed him gently.  
  
Kagome turned her head away and felt the tears fall from her saddened eyes. She got up silently and ran towards the opposite direction of the 2, which was west. She ran and ran and the tears kept falling. Kagome realized she was trying to out run her broken heart and was losing.  
  
She collapsed in a patch of moss and cried for what seemed like hours. She heard a noise behind her and her head snapped up and looked up to see the Taiyoukai of the west towering over her.  
  
"Wench why are you on my boarders?" He asked coldly.  
  
Kagome didn't know how to respond but her eyes fell on the swords at his waist. He followed her gaze and put his hands on the hilt of the sword.  
  
"You are Inuyasha's whore. Yes I remember you, a very outspoken bitch. I see you are fascinated with my sword I will show it to you." He pulled the Touikjin out fastly put it to her throat. He was slightly amused with the fact he could smell no fear on her just relief and sadness. What had the half-breed done to the girl? He had watched her and she never would back down nor was ever stayed that mad for that long.  
  
Kagome looked down at the blade at her throat and smiled. "Arigoto Sesshoumaru-sama you just provided me an escape." Kagome said kindly. Abruptly she pushed herself forward into the razor slitting her throat. Sesshoumaru withdrew the sword as if he had been burned as he watch the girl lye limply on the ground. 'What did you do to her little brother to make her so desperate to die?' He thought as he put his sword back.  
  
He thought about her last words and frowned. He just did her a favor. He did no humans favors against his will the wench made a fool of him! 'Maybe if the half-breed cares about her then I could trade her for the Tetsusagia. If not I'll either kill her or make her Rin's caretaker.' He thought evilly. He drew the Tenseiga and slashed it across Kagome's chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru bent down and scooped Kagome up. He closed his eyes and then the magical cloud appeared under his feet. It lifted up and went into the heart of the western lands, were his castle was.  
  
Kagome groaned as she started waking up. Her body was aching and stiff from sleeping in the wrong poisition. "That was one hell of a dream." She whispered as she looked around. Then she realized that this wasn't her room or the forest with Inuyasha and the rest. This room was elegant and most defiantly not hers. "Oh Kami-sama help me. It wasn't a dream."  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to the door. She cracked it open a little but couldn't see out something was blocking the view. She pulled it open some more and saw to guards standing on either side of the door. She swung the door open the 2 whipped around to come face to face with a very angry miko. "Move aside you filth." She growled out.  
  
"No we have orders from Lord Sesshoumaru to keep you in your room until he extracts you on his own." The taller guard said as if he had it recorded.  
  
"I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" Kagome yelled causing the demons to wince and hold their heads.  
  
Kagome's hands glowed pink and she blasted them back into a wall. "That's why you listen to girls you idiots." She hissed. Kagome snuck around into the halls and was careful not to let any servants see her. She came to a corner and peered around it. She jumped back there was another demon walking by. She tried to back up but felt something hard behind her. Kagome yelped and whipped around.  
  
"You realize that I've been following since you left your chambers do you not?" Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
"S-stay away from m-me." Kagome stuttered out. She turned and ran don the hall. She didn't get 10 feet before Sesshoumaru was once again standing in front off her.  
  
Before she could run again he picked her up by the neck and brought her face close to his. "Behave and you won't wish you died again wench." He hissed in her ears.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama who is the pretty lady?" A little girl asked timidly from behind Sesshoumaru's leg.  
  
He dropped Kagome and she landed in a heap on the floor. "Rin this is your caretaker for the time being. If anything happens to her wench you'll know how poison tastes." He said coldly. The Taiyoukai turned on his heels and walked down the hall disappearing around a corner.  
  
"Are you going to stay and be my mommy!?" Rin asked excitedly. She watched as Kagome regained her composer before repeating the question even happier.  
  
"I really don't know sweetheart I hope so you are very much like my kit. It would be nice if you 2 met each other. You would like him and I'm sure he would like you." Kagome said sweetly as she picked up the over joyed little girl.  
  
"I'm Rin what's your name? What's the boy's name? When will I meet him? Is he my age? Do you think that we would have fun together?" Rin kept spitting out endless questions.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Rin my names Kagome. My son's name is Shippo. You have to ask Lord Sesshoumaru before you can meet him and I'm sure you 2 would have loads of fun together." Kagome said nicely. She had taken a liking to the bundle of joy. One thing that she couldn't figure out was why Sesshoumaru had a human charge when he hated the race of humans. It puzzled her to no end.  
  
"Come on Kagome lets go! I'll show you my room and then we can go out and pick pretty flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said grabbing Kagome's hand.  
  
They finished looking through Rin's room and they were now in the garden. Rin was running around and the sakura blossoms swirled around her. Combined with the joyess look she had and all the different flowers that were around it made a wonderful picture. One that Kagome would always remember.  
  
"Onna! Lord Sesshoumaru has orderd you to bring the child to diner. Hurry or you will taste fire!" An ugly toasd yelled at the carefree miko.  
  
"Ursai small, ugly and green." Kagome said off handedly as she hit him on the head.  
  
"Why you bitch!" Jaken yelled getting up. He held the staff of heads in front of him. Kagome was on her way to get Rin and didn't see what he was planning to do.  
  
Fire spuyed from the heads heading for Kagome's back. "Kagomeeeeeeeeee!" Rin yelled running towards her. Kagome turned around and everything seemed to slow down. She felt something push her aside sending her to the ground and then an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"RIN!!!" Kagome yelled running over to the girl. She was badly burned and her hair was singed. Kagome picked her up and cradled the whimpering girl. "Oh Rin why did you do that? I would have survived the burns. God this shouldn't happen to someone so innocent." Kagome whispered as she watched the girl close her eyes. "No. You will not die Rin. This I am certain of because I will help you." Kagome and Rin's bodies glowed pink and Rin's burns slowly dissolved.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshoumaru yelled yanking the now healed girl out of Kagome's arms.  
  
"Are you okay now Rin?" Kagome asked weakly.  
  
"Hai I am! Lord Sesshoumaru look!" Rin said happily pointing to her arm. "She took the bad burns from my body."  
  
"I'm happy you're okay." Kagome said as she fell to the ground with horrible burns all over her body.  
  
"Nee-san!" Rin yelled. She tried to run over to her but Sesshoumaru held her back. "No Sesshoumaru let me help her she helped me! No no no no! Let me go and help her!" Rin screamed as tears feel down her small cheeks. She finally stopped struggling and turned to Jaken. "You horrid toad! You did this! You tried to burn Kagome and I saved her! Because she's a nice person she helped and got herself hurt! You vile creature you got what you wanted! You killed my momma!" She yelled breaking free of Sesshoumaru's grasp and throwing rocks at Jaken.  
  
"Is this true Jaken that you tried to burn Rin's care taker and in turn burn my charge?" Sesshoumaru asked anger hinting in his words.  
  
"The onna called me names and hit me on the head! I was trying to teach her a lesson when the baka ningen jumped in front of her and got burned!" Jaken squawked dodging a rock.  
  
Red seeped into Sesshoumaru's eyes as he looked down to Jaken. "Rin wait inside for me." He said. Once Rin was inside he turned to Jaken and with one swipe of his claws cut him in half. "Never do that again." He growled out before he looked over at the limp body of Kagome. 'Hmmm what to do with her? Those burns shouldn't have killed her.oh yes with her lack of energy from healing Rin she wasn't able to fight back. I can't let her stay dead Rin would be very heartbroken and I hate it when girls cry.' Sesshoumaru thought as he once again took out the Tenseiga and slashed Kagome's back.  
  
He slung her over his broad shoulder and walked back into the castle facing an overly joyed Rin. 


	2. Taiyoukai no sono Nishi

"Is Kagome alright Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.  
  
"She will be fine right now we have to let the K- I mean her sleep." Sesshoumaru said hoping Rin didn't hear his slip up.  
  
"Yeah! Sesshoumaru-sama you are the best daddy ever!" Rin screamed running over and hugging around the lord's knees.  
  
"Ahem. Rin I need to put her in her chambers so would you kindly release me." Sesshoumaru said a little embarrassed.  
  
Rin jumped back still smiling and skipped off in a different direction.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her chambers and set her on the futon. He thought now was the perfect time to inspect the girl's features. He bent over her face and brushed some hair out of her face. Her nose perfectly shaped and her lips were the right shade of red. He remembered what her eyes looked like. Deep deep brown, very soft and showed all of her emtions. Sesshoumaru beside himself snorted. 'Showing emotions is like a death wish in battle. You know who, what and what the level of the attack is. This girl wouldn't last minute if a youkai was studying her eyes during a fight.'  
  
Kagome shifted and slowly opened her eyes. They were unfocused so all she saw was two golden orbs hovering over her. Kagome shot up, big mistake. Sesshoumaru had no time to move and found her lips firmly planted on his. He jumped back and Kagome scooted so far away from him on the bed she fell off.  
  
"Ouch! Damn that hurt like hell." Kagome said picking up the rock she had landed on up. She examined it and realized it was an agot. A very nicely carved one too. "Hmmmmm.back home people would pay good money for this." Kagome muttered to herself forgetting about Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Wench do you so quickly let your guard down as to forget about me and let Jaken get a hit?" Sesshoumaru hissed.  
  
"Um, well what exactly do you expect from me. I've never had any training." Kagome said trying not to blush.  
  
"If you are going to look after Rin you need training. Damn you're more work then I thought." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself.  
  
Kagome's aura flared and her eye's showed her anger. "I didn't ask you to take me! If anything I'd rather you leave me dead or better yet ALONE!" Kagome screamed as she forced down tears. Inuyasha was the cause of all her misfortunes. Everything bad that happened after she fell down the well. 'It's all his fault everything.' Kagome thought as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
She buried her head in he covers trying to hide her tears from the lord.  
  
'Did I just make her cry?' Sesshoumaru thought bewildered inside. Every tear that he could see made him flinch. This girl, Kagome, had activated something inside of him. An instinct to kill who dared hurt someone so pure hearted and kind. 'What the hell am I thinking! It's just a girl a lowly nigen onna. Nothing more. I won't let myself fall to my fathers level. His foolishness resulted in his demise but I intend to reign over the west for eons.' He thought hardly. The little softness his face had regained the coldness.  
  
Sobs wracked Kagome's body. Everything was going to hell in a fruit basket. She was in love, was betrayed by the one she loved and is now in the Taiyoukai of the Wests' home against her will.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with fresh tears falling from her chocolate eyes. "Why?" She whispered before she hid once again in the blanket.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his heart break. He probed her mind and found out what that half-breed had done and everything else that happened since Mistress Centipede. It was all so emotional he was thrown out of his chair by all of the memories. Kagome yelped and slowly walked over to him.  
  
'Oh my god what am I doing he kidnapped me and now I'm helping him. Damn my good heart.' Kagome thought as she touched the stub of his arm. He whipped the blood from his nose and looked at the girl who dared to touch him.  
  
"This is your own bloods fault." Kagome mused to herself stroking the stub. As she did so her hands glowed pink and slowly the arm grew back. Soon there was an arm there. Just like before markings and all.  
  
Sesshoumaru examined his arm as Kag crawled back on the bed waiting for death. After all what ningen dared get that close to him without asking and on purpose?  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over to Kagome and got off the ground. "Wench." He watched Kagome flinch at the name but ignored it. "Why have you restored my arm when the one you're courting cut it off?" He asked sternly.  
  
"I'm am not f****ing courting your half-brother!!! Besides you look better with 2 arms." Kagome's hand flew up to her mouth when she realized what she had said. She tightly closed her eyes as he stalked over to her expecting the worst.  
  
"Open your eyes wench." He said coldly. Kagome did so and found not a claw descending on her put him gently taking her hand. She watched as he drew a crescent moon on the back of her hand. It left a trail of blood, which Sesshoumaru licked off.  
  
Kagome felt the hot trail off his tongue and wanted to pull away but feared for herself and stayed out.  
  
When he pulled his mouth away nothing was left but the scar. "Kagome Higurashi I am in your debt and have to protect your life at all costs until I am dead or you ask me of something great importance." He said his voice lacking emotion.  
  
"How do you know my last name?" Kagome said narrowing her eyes at Sesshoumaru.  
  
He smirked and Kagome inched back. "That is none of your concern Kagome of the 21st century. Tomorrow we will begin your training so be prepared I will not go easy on you." He said amusement hinting in his icy tone.  
  
Kagome stepped forward and said, "I didn't ask you to and I take it you invaded my mind and that is not going to continue." She finished defiantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru pinned her to a wall by her throat. "I may not be able to kill you because of the Danegrave (that's what it's called) debt but if you push me far enough I will make you wish you were dead wench." He hissed as his claws dripped with acid.  
  
Kagome looked him straight in the eyes unwavering. She would not back down to someone who wouldn't kill her. She felt the acid burning the tender flesh of her neck but didn't even blink. "Suru tokoro osaki ni dozo, Taiyoukai no sono Ni-shi. Watashi suru yuki ga aru anata. (Translation: Go ahead, Great Demon of the West. I dare you). Kagome bit out just as coldly.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked one, twice, three times then the red seeped into his eyes. 'HOW DARE SHE!!! THE BITCH!' He squeezed harder expecting a scream but none came not even a whimper. She glowed a faint pink and Sesshoumaru was blown back into a wall by a powerful mind blast. It hit him hard and said 'I will not back down.' He snarled and walked out of the room pondering the miko that dare draw blood from him.  
  
His hand rubbed the back of his nead and came back sticky with blood. He growled again. "Stupid wench. I will teach her her place forcibly. The bitch had the gaul to attack this Lord inside his own home whne she is in fact a guest." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself.  
  
"You know it's unhealthy to talk to yourself." Said an all to familiar cocky voice. 


	3. A Horrid Visit Home By The Traitor

"How did you get in here?" Sesshoumaru said whipping around.  
  
"Tsk tsk Sesshoumaru did you forget that I'm the Ojo no sono Ni-shi kuni?" (Translation: Prince of the Western Lands)."  
  
"If you went through the trouble to get here you must want something. What is it Inuyasha so I can take it away from you." Sesshoumaru said venomously.  
  
"I want something that doesn't mean anything to you, the girl, Kagome. I know you have her I traced the scent of dried blood and you." Inuyasha sneered at his older half brother.  
  
"I gave the girl life and she restored my arm and she is in my debt. You remember father teaching us the Danegrave debt don't you?" The lord said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"She means nothing to you! I need her to find the shards for me she is mine GIVE HER BACK!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Let us ask her wants she wants to do shall we." Sess said smirking inwardly. He nodded over Inuyasha shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha whirled around to see Kagome standing there her eyes full of hate. "Oh Kagome you're alright we were so worried about you!" Inuyasha said running up to her and taking her hands.  
  
Kagome wrenched back glaring at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha anata yarou. Iku ni jigoku! (Translation: Inuyasha you bastard. Go to hell!). And take Kikyo with you." Kagome yelled as she held tears back.  
  
Inuyasha jerked back as if stung. Then he narrowed his eyes. "I don't what lies my half-brother told you but you are coming with me." He said dangerously.  
  
"He didn't do anything except save my life twice. The lie I was fed was by you. Remember 'She doesn't suspect anything' or did you have a memory laps?" Kagome said malice dripping in her voice.  
  
"What are talking about? He gave you and illusion didn't he?" Inuyasha yelled but his face faltered at what she had just said.  
  
"Inuyasha you really are a dirty half-breed aren't you? You give hanyou's like Jeninjei a bad name. Find the shards with your abazureon'na Inuyasha." (Translation: Bitch) Kagome spat out viciously.  
  
"You see her choice Inuyasha now get out of my home I have no desire to fight you at the moment." Sesshoumaru said waving his hand at Inuyasha. Gray circles swirled around him and then the hanyou disappeared.  
  
Kagome stood there in shock at what she had just done. Maybe Sesshoumaru did feed her a lie. Maybe she was dreaming because in real life she would never say that to Inuyasha. Ever.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over to the girl and his expression softened somewhat as he saw her shimmering eyes. He wanted to turn around and walk off but found himself walking towards her. "You did the right thing wench." He said smirking in her direction.  
  
Kagome smiled and wiped her eyes. She looked up at him and said, "Inuyasha was once again wrong your face won't break if you show emotion." She said laughing sadly. 


	4. Ja'aku and Tanto

"Wake up wench." Sesshoumaru said yanking Kagome's arm out of the covers. She yelped and instinctively pulled back only to have Sesshoumaru pull her harder and out of the bed. "I said get up."  
  
Kagome scowled at him before picking herself up off the floor. She tried to walk to the closet before realizing that he still had a hold on her arm. "Will you please let go of me?"  
  
"No I don't think I should because I don't trust you to go back to the bed. I will wait with you in her until you are ready to leave." He said coldly.  
  
"I won't go back to bed. You can leave now I have to change my clothes." She said with a fake smile.  
  
"No I will stay here. You can change your clothes in here. This is punishment for now listening when I tell you to do something." Sesshoumaru said letting go of her arm.  
  
"Hentai youkai." Kagome hissed walking over to her closet. She picked something out and turned her back to Sesshoumaru. Kagome took her shirt of and then her skirt. She was now standing in her bra and underwear.  
  
Sesshoumaru had to resist the urge to touch the perfect body. If he weren't a youkai then this situation would be a very bad one. He looked at her creamy back and noticed a scare on her left shoulder. His molten eyes widened before her jumped up and took he by the shoulders.  
  
Kagome 'epped' as he spun her around. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said as he traced the scar on her shoulder.  
  
"How did you get this mark?" He asked still looking at the shoulder.  
  
"It's not a mark it's a scar and I was born with it either that or I hurt myself when I was little." Kagome said wondering what he was doing.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the scar. It was a lighter then Kagome's skin and looked like it was carved into her. It looked like an abstract picture of fire with wings coming out of it. He finally let go of Kagome and walked out of the room.  
  
He walked down the halls at a fast pace towards the library. He pushed the doors open and when straight for one book. It was old and brown and dusty. He opened it and flipped through the pages. He stopped when he saw the same picture that was on Kagome's shoulder in the book. He read the writing underneath it.  
  
Book: This sign marks the daughter of Ja'aku, the god of wickedness. Her mother is Mistress Tanto and she is the goddess of fire. The daughter's name is unknown because the gods cast her away to a different era. Ja'aku and Tanto's child was not a pure child she was half wicked and half fire god and never to be loved by any other gods. A curse was placed on her; the first person she truly loves will turn on her and kill her. Ja'aku and Tanto were molded together to form the mark on the left shoulder of the daughter. The gods had no desire for those two to be known anymore.  
  
The daughter is the only god on earth. The gods couldn't have a god running around causing trouble so hey out a human cover on her and took all her memories away.  
  
This can only be killed by her first love no one else can take her life away because the gods want her to know pain.  
  
She can kill the world ten times over and still have enough strength to erase the existence of everything. It is not only because she is a god it is because she has her purebred parents within her lending her their power. They are still very alive and know everything that's going on in the daughter's head. They are like her sub-conscious.  
  
If anyone comes up against her and her powers are let out then know this they will die. The spell to get her powers out is a kiss from someone who loves her.  
  
End  
  
Sesshoumaru slammed the book shut. The writer trailed off and blood was spattered over the rest of the page. 'That little girl is more powerful than I.' Sesshoumaru thought as he put the book back in it's place. 


End file.
